Stealing (from) you
by parrillascrown
Summary: Robin decides to go and steal from the ruthless Evil Queen but what he would do when he finds out that she already knew he was coming?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Everything for tonight was planned. Robin hoped everything would go and try to steal from the Enchanted Forest's great and ruthless Evil Queen. If he was afraid? No, he wasn't. He would do everything he could to help the poor villagers.

Robin couldn't really take his mind off tonight's mission. He wanted to take as many as he could from the Queen. He wasn't scared of her like all hid men and the villagers. He could do it. The only thing he didn't know was that the powerful Queen already knew about his visit and she wasn't happy at all but she was waiting for him.

The night quickly and Robin was ready to head into the Queen's castle. Before he left the camp Little John advised him to be careful because he has seen the Queen and she is stunning and he didn't want his friend to get distracted by her. Robin though answered with a simple

"She can't be that stunning John but thank you for the advice"

John hugged him and said

"That's what brothers do, now go"

Robin waved goodbye and gost lost among the trees. Meanwhile the Queen was furious because of the break in. She was so furious that she was shouting inside her throne room. All the castle could hear her.

"How can this bloody, lame thief not be afraid of me?"

She took a vase from the table next to her throne and threw it, with great force, on the floor.

"Everybody is afraid of me UGH" she shouted

"I will show him tonight why people call me Evil"

She created a flame on her hand and threw it across the room towards a little plant. She then left the room to get ready for tonight.

Robin made it inside the castle without anyone seeing him. He started picking everything gold he found in the room he was in. He didn't even know in what room he was in. All the lights were off but suddenly hears a laugh and a voice saying

"Well well well, look who's finally here, the brave and domestic Robin Hood the king of thieves"

The lights open and Robin couldn't help but get lost into the Queen's beauty. Stunning in everyway, he thought. He found himself starring at her hungrily from head to toe. She was wearing a very tight black corset and black leather leggings. Her skin was white as snow, her eyes dark with rage but the thing he got lost more into was her lips, so read like cherries with a little scar just above them. By the way she walked all around him he understood how much unpleasant was his visit. She passed in front of him. This time though he checked her out and he couldn't take his eyes of her ass.

The Queen stopped walking and looked at him straight in the eyes. Robin felt like he was enchanted. Her eyes had a deep brown chocolate colour, he could stare at them all day. Regina felt the same way. She found the thief quite handsome and when she looked into his eyes she got lost. His bright blue eyes were like the ocean she could get drown in. She was starring into his eyes for some time now but when she realised what the hell she was doing, she started yelling

"So you thought you could steal from me?" she laughed

"Who are you to think that?"

Robin chuckled because she was the one who had called him a king before and that's who he was the King of thieves.

"You find this funny?" she shouted and raised her eyebrows.

"My Majesty" he said

My god his accent is beautiful, she thought.

"...I wouldn't dream of it"

"Guards" she yelled

The guards came in and she commanded them to take the thief into a cell until she decides his punishment. The guards took Robin, who was now scared, and left Regina to think on her own. Regina though hand't noticed yet that Robin stole her precious necklace without her realising it.

 **Hello hello, new fic people. I will continue writing the other fic of course and i have so many ideas for the other fic and this one. I hope you like this new attempt of mine. Please don't hesitate to leave a review so i can see if you like it💓 I also dedicate this fic to my friends Giulia and Kardelen who always encourage me to write more and more and share them with the world. Love you all😘**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Regina still couldn't get over the fact that the thief had broken into her castle without anyone noticing. How uncapable were her knights? A lot it seems because they didn't even see him. He was too good though and she knew. She had heard many stories of him. How great he was and how he stole from the rich to give to the poor. Aww the thief had a heart. Even though she was angry she admired how brave Robin was because not many aren't afraid of her, maybe he was the only one who was not afraid.

After sometime thinking she left the room where she got Robin and went to her chambers to change into her night clothes. When she got there she went straight into her closet and changed into a silc black nightgown that stopped just a little after her thights. She started taking off all her make and jewels when she noticed that her precious necklace that her daddy gave her wasn't there. Oh, she got furious. That thief not only had the courage to comeinto her palace but he got the courage to steal her necklace which was around her neck.

Regina then went straight to the cells where the guards had put Robin into. When she saw him down in the dirt of his cell and just looking at the moon from the window she felt sorry for him for a bit but then she remembered that he stole from her her favourite necklace. She moved towards his cell. When he saw her he got up and waited for her to speak. Regina grabbed the fabric of his shirt and pushed him closer to her so she could see him better.

"Who do you think you are to steal my necklace? Because now you are not the king of thieves" she shouted at his face.

"Give it to me now.Do you hear me?" she looked at his eyes and saw the fear they had inside them. The thief was scared of her after all. Robin got so scared so he searched his pocket for her necklace. He handed to her, she backed up a little and secured it around her neck again.

"Why did you do this? This necklace is precious and not for the hands of others but me" she says calmer than before. Robin looked down and said

"I thought i could give this to a little girl i know after you took me out of here" he confessed.

"But what if another little girl missed that necklace so much?" she asked but when she realised what she had just said to him she blushed.

"So it's that precious to you my majesty" he said softly.

"Then i am so sorry i took it from you I didn't know" he apologised.

Regina was taken from his apologize. He had the dignity to apologise to her. He wasn't that bad after all. Regina was lost in her thoughts but came back when Robin said something to her that she didn't quite got. So she asked him to repeat it.

"I think now that you got what you were looking for you should go to sleep because from what you wear you must have been ready to go to bed" he said again softly.

Regina cursed herself immediately she forgot that what she wore was inappropriate for a Queen like her.

"Yes i was about to sleep thief" she answered

"Please your Majesty call me Robin" he said.

"Okay Robin thank you for giving me back my necklace. Maybe your punishment won't be as bad as i thought it would. Goodnight" she said and left the cells. Before she got back to her room she instructed the guards to take Robin to the smallest room of the castle, but still a room, for him to sleep. She really had appreciated what he had done.He could have easily pretend that he did nothing but he didn't and he even apologised. She went to her bedroom again and said to her maid to wake her early tomorrow so she can see what her prisoner ,who was sleeping unto a room now, will be doing. Then she lied on her bed and let her dreams about the thief's, i mean Robin's ocen eyes, to take her far far away from there.

 **I don't this so often but people seemed to like the idea of the fic so i didn't want them to wait so here is an update. I hope i don't let people down with how i continue the story but i am open for reviews so i can see your own thoughts about it. Don't hesitate to write one i really want to see what you think.I know the chapters are still small but they will get bigger soon!** **I dedicate this chapter to my friend Tayler who got excited when i showed her the first chapter yesterday!!** **Love you all!!**


End file.
